Spanish Passion and Italian Confusion
by Kisuke-chan
Summary: After having and argument with his brother Antonio walks in shooing the boy away only to have some "alone time" with Lovino. Suckish Summary SpaMano Sequal to A Song For Feliciano


**A/N: Hello children fusososo... Lol I'm being a pedophile xD. Now I must say this is a sequal to my GerIta fanfic A Song For Feliciano. I made this SpaMano for Le petite tomate for I wouldn't have done this without you and I hope you like it! I tried to make dark Spain but I start laughing everytime I imagine him bring all angry. Anyway I hope you like it and readers please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia except I wish I did and we'd actually get to see Lithuania's "pecker" haha xD.**

**...**

Now lets recap what just happened.

After having a heated argument with his brother practically over nothing about the potato bastard (aka Ludwig) somehow Feliciano reverted into talking about Antonio. Before he could have a come back, speak of the devil, Antonio walks in with a huge stupid grin on his face as he shooed Feliciano away to be with the damn potato bastard for god knows what (maybe to confess his undying love for his little brother with a song) and know recap has ended.

Now lets see Lovino's situation now shall we?

Lovino is pressed against the wall with his arms on his sides. Panting heavily from the passionate kiss Antonio gave him as soon as Feliciano left. "What the fuck bastardo?" Said the Italian through heavy gasps fo air.

Antonio is usually never this forceful but then again it has been awhile... Okay maybe awhile wasn't the right word... Perhaps forever ago was the right word. Anyway it obviously made the Spaniard restless and him craving for sweet shota love (that pedophile).

Antonio glared when the words came out of the boy's filthy mouth sending shivers down Lovino's spine. "Que te dihe? What did I tell about using that horrible foul language? I thought the Italian language was one of _amore?_" He whispered as he licked the brunette's ear then slightly nibbing it making the skin red.

Lovino let out a muffled moan from the man's actions, trying hard to make it seem like he wasn't enjoying it but the rising excitement in his tight skinny jeans made it impossible for him. His face began to heat up turning into a dark shade of scarlet when Antonio began to leav kisses on his jaw line and neck. "Pareces como un tomato, Lovinito~." He chuckled, his voice now low and husky from the vulnerable sight of the lithe Italian that squirmed underneath him.

Oh how much Lovino loved to hear the man talk in Spanish. How much he loved to hear his voice become stern and commanding but of course he'd never admit his masochistic ways. He'd prefer the usual stupid Spain instead of him acting like the Macho Potato but sadistic Spain in bed usually ended up with the Italian calling out God and Antonio's name with usually a broken table under him or a soiled couch with love stains all over.

But unfortunatly he could't have hot passionate Spanish love tonight. He promised Mattie aka Canada that he'd go to the movies tonight with him but if things continued on like this he wouldn't even be able to sit up let alone walk towards the Canadian's home.

"D-Damn it Antonio I-I can't do this now! I have stuff t-to do ahh! M-Merda!" He stuttered but the Spaniard ceased the boy's complaints with grinding his erection against the Italian's making them both moan out the other's name. "No me digas que tu vas a alguna parte. No voy a dejar que te alejas de _mí." _He said sternly sealing the statement with a glare and another passionate kiss.

Lovino could feel his half hard member throb as he listened to Antonio speak in that wonderful language of his. The way the man grinded against him like they were dancing to a steady slow beat to tease Lovino. Their sloppy wet kiss making the Italian moan out with saliva dripping down his chin. He screamed out the Spaniard's name when Antonio twisted the curl that stood out from the others in his mouth as he barely tugged and pulled making Lovino squirm.

Antonio's erection twitched at the sight of his little Italian when he screamed out his name out of pure ecstacy. He would take the boy now and put him on the table and fuck him senseless but he wanted to tease his little tomato just a little bit more to make the boy want _him _instead of the other way around.

He began to leave a trail of kisses and red marks as he slightly nibbled on the tender flesh. He turned the boy around making his back face him. He let his grip on the Italian's hands go so his left hand could go under the boy's shirt and his right hand go in his pants. He heard Lovino gasp when his left hand grazed his nipple and felt the boy shudder with the Spaniard's hand inching closer to his already hard erection.

Antonio grasped the weeping member pulling it out of Lovino's jeans making them fall to his ankles. "What a day to pick not wearing boxers Lovi~." He whispered in his ear making the already flushed boy blush a deeper red. "Sh-Shut up! P-Pervert! AH!" He gripped the wall as he cringed when the Spaniard bit **hard **on his neck to silence him. It drew blood making Spain's excitement poke Lovino's buttock.

Antonio began to stroke the weeping member in his hands making Lovino's breathing become hitched and fast paced. Completely flustered and unable to fight back Lovino just wanted the teasing to be over with. He craved for Antonio to just fuck him. Imagining the Spaniard filling him all the way to the brim and thrusting in and out. Oh how wonderful it would be!

Out of options he began to beg. "Please A-Antonio just f-fuck me already! Please I beg of you!" Antonio let out a muffled moan as he heard those sweet words come out of the Italian's mouth. Oh how much he'd love to fuck him but he wanted this to last longer. He reached his goal in making Lovino want him but he wanted to savor it by prolonging this horrible teasing act.

He turned the boy around to face him. His hazy emerald eyes stared into glazed lust filled amber eyes. A kiss to the Italian's neck. "Then show me..." Another kiss. "How much you..." A kiss to his jaw. "_Want It._" Lovino grabbed the back of the Spaniard's head pulling him into a sloppy bruising kiss. He gripped the chocolate curls with his left hand as his right trailed down unbutton Antonio's jeans.

With expert fingers and not breaking from the kiss he pulled out the Spaniard's own throbbing member. Precum dripping from his finger tips as he trailed his index finger down to the sensitive slit as he twirled his finger making Antonio growl like an animal ready to pounce on their prey.

Spain roughly pushed Romano away then pulled him down making him fall to his knees as he is just inches away from the Spaniard's erection.

"How much do you want it?" Antonio asked as he eyed the lithe Italian. His pride already gone the words just begin to pour out without Lovino realizing it. "I want it!" He grabs Antonio's erection.

In almost a mocking tone Antonio asks, "Then _show me._" He smirks when he sees Lovino align the Spaniard's cock to his mouth.

The Italian then engulfs as much as he could fit into his mouth which wasn't alot considering Antonio's size. He almost stopped breathing when he felt himself being engulfed by Romano. Looking down he felt his face heat up with the sight that lay before him. The deep red on the boy's face as he bobbed his head up and down on his cock with his eyes closed as if he was savoring the moment. With the way his buttoned up shirt looked like a dress it flattered the boy's long sun kissed legs.

The sight was to much for him.

He pulled the Italian away and and carried him bridal style to the bedroom removing clothes on the way there. Both their pants and shirts were left in the hallway with Antonio's boxers hanging on the door knob to the bedroom. With the door promptly shut tight Lovino pushed Antonio to the bed as he crawled on top leaving kisses on his neck before he was pushed down by the Spaniard with him now on top.

Antonio grabbed the Italian's obnoxious curl making Lovino start chanting Spain's name. "A-Antonio please stop teasing!" He begged when he began to feel that unbarable heat in his lower regions. It caused the same effect to Antonio as he cringed from his dick throbbing as he heard the Italian plead.

He got off the bed and grabbed the lubricant that he knew Lovino kept under the bed. As he got back on he uncapped the bottle and squirted a substantial amount for his fingers to enter.

As he warmed it he began to align his finger to the boy's entrance. Now with the lube warm he entered his finger feeling the tight heat enclose around him. Already being impatient he entered the second finger and began scissoring the tight muscles loose making Lovino squirm. Soon after inserting the third finger he removed the three digits and now Antonio was going to give attention his cock deserved. His cock dripping with his essance was enough to enter him.

Slowly, _oh so slowly,_ he entered.

Lovino grabbed the sheets and let out a silent cry as he felt himself being filled to the brim.

"Ha... Haa... P-Please... Move! Damn it Antonio!" The Spaniard delightfully complied as he began to thrust in and out of the lithe Italian.

Finally finding the rhythm to Spain's passionate thrusts with his own matching. They began to make a beautiful song of love making with the sounds of their bodies against each other and the moans and chanting of names that comes out of their mouth's with pure ecstacy with a heavy mixture of euphoria.

"Dios... Lovi~! Antonio moaned as he listened to every incoherent word (or moan) that came out of the Italian's mouth. But all to soon their beautiful song became eratic when Antonio began to feel himself get closer to his limit as he to could feel Lovino began to reach his own.

With one last powerful thrust as he hit the sensitive nerves deep inside the Italian the boy cried out as he came hard on to their stomachs. "Ahhh Antonio! Ti Amo!" Spain bit his bottom lip when he felt Romano tighten around his cock making him spill his own seed. He moved down to passionatly kiss the Italian as he moaned out the words, "Ahh...Te amo, Lovino... "

He pulled out slowly making some of his cum seep through Lovino's hole making it drip on the bed. Oh well those sheets needed to be washed, he thought as he collapsed next to the still panting Italian recovering from their love making.

In a brave act Romano pulled himself on top of Spain wrapping his arms around him as he layed his head on the crook of his neck. Finally both relaxed they layed there cuddling with Antonio as he began to twirl his fingers in Lovino's hair trying to avoid the extremely sensitive curl.

Now Lovino began to blush from this extremely cheesy and romantic display they both were performing so he decide to cease the loving silence. "What made you be this way today you pedo?" Okay that sort of answered his question but it was the only way he could say it while sounding as nice as he possibly could.

The Spaniard chuckled as he saw Lovino blush a deep shade of red. He decide to answer his question instead of tease him of how he looked like a tomato. "Mi querido~ I thought I told you already!" Confused Lovino looks up at the Spaniard but decided that was a huge mistake for he saw him with his usual stupid grin which pissed him off.

He glared. "What could I have possibly forgotten that made you want to do this bastardo!" Eyeing him down with as much of a menacing glare as he could but failing since he was blushing a darker red making Spain pinch his cheeks.

"Awww! How could you forget are anniversary! Lovi is so mean~!" Antonio gave Lovino the best pout he could offer which seemed succesful since he didn't slap his hands away from his face but instead giving him a look of confusion.

"Anniversary...?" He trailed off. Antonio places his hands on Lovino's waist pulling him on his lap as he sat up. "Yup! It's been hmm... Four years now! If I didn't count that one break up... Then it'd be six years!" He practically radiated sunshine as he said those words. It almost made Lovino burn from the happy go lucky sunshine like he was a vampire(cause he wan't a faggy Twilight Vampire that glittered) if it wasn't for his deep confusion.

_Wow... It's been practically six years with this guy... How could I have forgotten our anniversary when I'm usually the one that reminds him... _Feeling guilty now especially knowing that he made plans with Mattie on this day, wait... Mattie...

"Holy whale!" He barely glanced at the alarm clock that read 9:45. He was fifteen minutes late meeting Matthew at his house and he was probably worried sick about him.

He ran out the bedroom cringing and almost falling face flat from the pain in his lower back side. He ran in the kitchen where he placed his cell phone. When he picked it up he saw he had a text from the Canadian. _Shit I should've texted him earlier!_ Then again he didn't know this was gonna happen.

He opened his crappy flip phone and opened the message. _He Lovi sorry I gotta cancel are movie date (lol were so gay I kno!) Gil just came by hammered drunk and I'm seriously worried about him... Sorry I'll call you later bye from your sexy Canadian friend! Love you my sexy Italian! _Lovino rolled his eyes at the last two comments then let out a sigh of relief.

He'd feel horrible if his best friend thought he dissed him when the Canadian had enough trouble as it is especially with Macho Potato's brother as his boyfriend.

Before he could put the phone down he jumped when it started playing the familiar ringtone Butterfly On My Right Shoulder from Len Kagamine. Maybe he's been hanging around Kiku too much... Or not enough...

"Yes Feli what is it?" He asked obviously annoyed. "Ve~ Fratello I'm staying the night at Ludwig's okay!" Oh how annoying that voice was sometimes it made Romano wonder how he could stand his little brother's voice.

"Why the hell are you staying at the fucking macho potato's house?" Feliciano had no reason but it wasn't the first time but usually it was for helping out with some bullshit. "Umm... No reason you know... The usual..."

Now Lovino was surprised by this reply. Usually his little brother would bluntly say what they were going to do explaining the whole process with Lovino tuning out but now he was curious.

But... What was this feeling...?

Why did he feel like he was going to regret asking him?

"Come on Feli tell me the real reason." He could hear shuffling in the background. "Well..." Three. "Me and Ludwig..." Two. "We finally..." One. "Had sex."

Curiosity killed the tomato as Antonio would recall it with Lovino correcting him that it was the cat but today a tomato was killed in the heat of battle as he heard his little brother exclaim these words that will haunt him to this very day.

Our "savior" Antonio ran in the kitchen when he heared screaming from the bedroom."Hey Lovi~ what happened? I heard screaming and-" He cut himself off when he layed eyes on the Italian laying dramatically on the floor facing the opposite direction of him with a cloud of depression over him growing what seemed to be mushrooms.

"Dios mio! Que paso Lovi? Why are you being all dramatic England mode right now?" When Lovino looked up he had tears in his eyes. "Why are you crying mi querido?" He asks as he placed his hand on the boys cheek wiping tears away.

He looks up at him and gives Antonio a pained smile. "It looks like Ludwig and Feliciano are gonna share our anniversary date together."

He leans in and kisses Antonio lightly on the lips.

...

**Wow this took forever to write man I really hope you guys like it and especially you La petite tomate! Sorry I could't get it done sooner I had tests and stuff blehhh... Please don't be mad at me if your a Twilight fan I love you guys too even though I hate Twilight. Oh have you guys listened to the song With Love From Iceland? Jesus I can't stop jammin' to that. Lol enough rambling. Thank you for reading and please REVIEW!**


End file.
